


Love You the Same

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One-Shot, Snuggling, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines loves Bill Cipher. Whether he's using a human vessel or simply in his natural demon form, Dipper loves him the same. And he makes sure his partner knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly plotless fluff. Always good. <3 This is a little morbid right at the beginning, but that's to be expected with these two. Enjoy~

“Wow, Bill. This is... really unfortunate,” Dipper commented, staring down at the body at his feet.

“Yeah, what a waste,” Bill replied, floating next to him and also looking at the body. Its blonde hair was falling over its face. “I spent so much time making it look good and then it just goes and dies on me.”

“What happened to it, again?”

“Some kind of heart condition that the host hadn't even known about. Or I don't know, I think they did, hard not to... I felt the pain from it several times. And then the body had a heart attack and kicked me out.”

Dipper gave him a sympathetic look. “That had to hurt.”

“It did. I tried to hold on for as long as I could, but I can't possess a corpse. Ugh this is so pathetic, he looked so healthy too...”

Dipper took Bill's hand. “Hey, it happens. Let's just... get rid of it and you can find a new vessel.”

“Still not morally outraged by the whole body snatching thing? I mean I'm basically killing these people.”

Dipper shrugged. “It's not hurting them when you do it. And... if they're people who have already sold their souls to you in a deal, then... you're obligated to do whatever you want with them. I'm not getting involved with your demon rules.”

“Wise decision.” Bill stroked over the back of Dipper's hand with his thumb. Then he said, “All right, I'm tired of looking at that useless thing. Get rid of it.”

Dipper shoved it with his foot, causing the body to roll into the hole they had dug. Then he picked up the shovel and began burying it. Bill helped, though his powers in reality were fairly limited. He was able to push dirt into the hole though.

“This is pretty morbid,” Dipper said after a few minutes. “It's five AM and we're out here in the woods burying a body.”

“I've done worse. He's lucky we're even bothering to bury his corpse, I thought about just dousing it with gasoline and lighting it on fire. But I figured you wouldn't appreciate the smell of burning flesh much.”

“Thanks for your consideration,” Dipper said sarcastically.

“No problem! Anything for my adorable meatbag.” Bill levitated the last of the dirt, stamping it into the ground. Dipper patted the mound down the best he could, and then shouldered the shovel and began heading out of the forest.

“Well that was something,” Dipper said.

“Indeed. Hopefully we don't have to do that again.” Bill floated along right next to Dipper, occasionally brushing against him, but it was clear that it wasn't quite as nice when he was in his demon form.

Nonetheless, Dipper took his hand, giving it a squeeze and leaning against him. Bill glanced over at him, something like curiosity in his eye. He tightened his grip.

“I gotta say, as much as I liked that body, it's nice seeing you like this,” Dipper said.

“Is it?”

“Of course. This is who you really are. Besides, you look cool. When you're like this I just think to myself, 'Wow, I'm dating a literal _demon_.' And it's pretty great.”

“Only you would think that's pretty great,” Bill laughed.

“Hey, demons are fascinating. Especially you. You've been around for all of history... you know so much. I love talking to you.” Dipper beamed at him. “And hey, like this, you just remind me even more that wow, I fell in love with the freakin' All-Seeing Eye. The Eye of Horus. Whatever you wanna call yourself.”

“All those things were named after me,” Bill boasted.

Dipper nudged him with his shoulder. “Okay, calm down there, Illuminati Triangle.”

“Ah, I miss the Illuminati, those were some great peeps to hang out with. Maybe I should try to start it again... not like one of those poser clubs that are out there, but a true reincarnation of the Bavarian Illuminati... hmm...”

Dipper turned to give him a kiss on the side. “Well if you do start it up again, I know who your first member is gonna be.”

Bill's glow shifted from its usual yellow to a soft pink in some areas. “Heh. Of course you would be my president.”

“I'd like that. I think you should do it. Get together some brilliant minds, and refound the Illuminati. What could possibly go wrong?”

“All sorts of things. But I suppose the Roman Catholic church would be hard-pressed to stop us this time.”

“Ha, yeah.” Dipper shifted the shovel a bit. He was starting to get tired of carrying it. Luckily, they were almost out of the woods. “I'm sure we'd still get a lot of bad press, but you know what? We'd prove them wrong.”

“Show the small-minded doubters we were right all along?” Bill asked.

Dipper chuckled. “Yeah.”

When they made it back to the Mystery Shack, Dipper used the water hose to rinse off the shovel, and then they went inside. Everyone else was still asleep, so Dipper and Bill returned to their room. There wasn't much they could do with Mabel sleeping, so Dipper elected to just kick his shoes off and crawl back into bed.

Bill hovered nearby for a few moments, checking out the area for any negative energy like he always did, and then he said, “Welp, I guess I should go look for a new host.”

“What, and leave me all alone? Nah, get over here.”

Bill blinked at him slowly. “Uh... you want me to get into bed with you... like this?” He gestured vaguely with his arms.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. “So you're stuck in your triangle form for now, big deal. I love you the same no matter what you look like. Come here and cuddle with me.”

“You should know from past experience that I'm hard to cuddle with like this, but... if you insist.” Bill came over to the bed, settling down and allowing Dipper to toss the blanket over him. He turned on his side, looking fairly awkward, but Dipper just smiled and draped an arm over him, pulling him close. “Let me know if this hurts your arm.”

“I'll be fine,” Dipper murmured, eyes already drooping closed. He usually did feel tired when he snuggled up this close to Bill. The demon just had an aura of sleepiness about him. Fitting, for a dream demon. He was glad to have Bill around. He used to have a hard time sleeping, but now, it was effortless.

Luckily, in this form, Bill had quite the range of shapeshifting ability. He wrapped his arms around Dipper, despite them usually being barely long enough to wrap around him one time. Now they seemed to loop around several times, and Dipper couldn't help but laugh.

“Is this cuddly enough?” Bill quipped.

Dipper nuzzled him under the eye, pressing a kiss to the warm surface. Bill didn't have what he would quite describe as skin, it was more like a soft stone, perhaps... and strangely, seemed to tingle with static. But he was warm, and his presence was soothing, and Dipper had no problem with touching him.

“Kid...” Bill's eye drifted closed, and his body was definitely pink now. “You know I can't kiss you back.”

“Yes you can,” Dipper replied, rubbing the demon's side. “I've seen you form a mouth on your face before.”

“Well, when I use my eye, you get grossed out. And when I give myself a wonderful new orifice... it also grosses you out. What do you want from me?”

“Ah, it's not that gross. Just do that thing with your eye.”

Bill grumbled something indistinct, but leaned in, eyelids puckering out like lips. Dipper was more intrigued than disgusted this time. He met them with his own lips, kissing him gently. Bill's glow was such a bright pink that Dipper was surprised Mabel hasn't woken up.

These lips were quite different from human ones, but still fairly enjoyable to kiss. They were weirdly smooth. And dry. But warm, just like the rest of him. Dipper leaned back once satisfied, and Bill opened his eye, blinking.

“That's so weird,” Dipper said.

“Maybe to you.” Bill's glow returned to yellow, except for a few spots under his eye.

“But not in a bad way.” Dipper dropped his forehead against the other, yawning. He felt Bill rub his back.

“Go to sleep, sapling. You sound exhausted.”

“Mhm, dragging a body out into the woods early in the morning will do that to you...”

“I had to get it out before it stunk up the place. I don't think your sister would have appreciated smelling it much.”

“Probably not. Thank you, I guess. We can go find you a new host in the morning... for now, sleep.” Dipper's voice was slurring with exhaustion.

“It already is morning.”

Dipper's hand found Bill's front, giving him a weak slap that had no real drive behind it. “Ngh. Shut.”

Bill just laughed and gave him the best nuzzle he could manage without a nose or proper face, actively casting magic now. “Go to sleep, love.”

Dipper felt his body grow heavy, eyes closing. “Goodnight...”

“Goodnight, Dipper. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Then he was out, and Bill moved his hand up to stroke his fingers through Dipper's hair. How did he end up with such an affectionate human? He still wasn't entirely sure how they fell for each other so hard, but... it was obvious how much Dipper cared about him, no matter what happened. Sometimes he was still amazed that Dipper had accepted his offer for them to try and put the past behind them and be friends. And to think that bonding had led to this... he really was a lucky demon.


End file.
